


【杰北】一辆自行车

by COSMICHUMAN



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/COSMICHUMAN/pseuds/COSMICHUMAN
Summary: 10の秘密的第一集的梗是pwp为了满足我的性癖
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Matsumura Hokuto
Kudos: 18





	【杰北】一辆自行车

**Author's Note:**

> 10の秘密的第一集的梗  
> 是pwp  
> 为了满足我的性癖

为了尽快唤醒小瞳年幼时期的记忆，找到当年火灾的真相，伊达翼有些不择手段，甚至劝诱着年龄未够的少女晚上来酒吧看自己的演出。

今天也没有收获。

手指无意识地按着琴键，试图再把脑海里破碎的线索组织起来。

“喂！喂！别弹了！演出已经结束了，店长叫你上去！”

无情地被打断，又被推搡着进了楼上的包厢。

“今天表演得如何，客人们满意吗？”

“挺好的。”

“哦？那小姑娘的反应呢，是不是也对你很满意，温柔的大哥哥？”

提到小瞳，伊达翼没有回答，低着头紧咬着自己的嘴唇。

“她知不知道你骗了她，你接近她其实另有目的？”  
“北斗。”

松村北斗身子一颤，他知道，杰西生气了，因为他今晚擅自把小瞳带了进来。

抬起手解开衣领的纽扣，米白色的衬衫松松垮垮地搭在身上，露出漂亮的胸膛。手指向下划去，窸窸窣窣地褪去黑色的休闲裤。

看到纯白的内裤被顶起，某一小块布料上有可疑的晕湿痕迹，杰西嗤笑。

“要是客人们知道你在演奏的时候勃起了，我这家店可是要开不下去了，到时候你要负责啊，大钢琴家。”

杰西的嘲讽似是听得多了，松村北斗内心已经没有波澜，继续把自己脱到一丝不挂。

“拿出来。”

默默地跪倒在昂贵的地毯上，两根手指熟练地戳刺着自己的后穴，几个小时之前扩张的地方现在已经缩紧，再次破开带来的酸胀有些不好受。

“快点。”杰西不耐烦地催促。

狠下心用力往里撑开穴道，手指摸索着扣住一直兢兢业业地工作的跳蛋向外拔出，黑色的小物体带着温热的液体躺在手心。这是杰西给自己擅自行动的惩罚。

“带着这个表演的感觉怎么样？”杰西伸出一根手指轻轻拨弄那个小东西。

“很、舒服…”松村北斗不敢再激怒他，杰西给了自己一个庇身之所，相对而言，自己要听杰西的话。

“那我让你更舒服一点好不好？”也不要听北斗的回答，杰西用脚尖踢了踢他的大腿，让他把腿张得更开，俯下身把跳蛋慢条斯理地绑在北斗的龟头上，再把震动等级往上调了一级。

“唔…！不要……不要这样好不好、杰西，我不会再带她来了……”敏感的前端受不了这么大的刺激，松村北斗惊得用力一把抓住了杰西的手，指甲几乎要深陷进肉里。

“那你要带她去哪里，去我看不到的地方对不对？”听到北斗还提那个小姑娘，一股无名的怒气席卷而来。

“转过去。”

松村北斗有点害怕，抬起头张了张嘴，却在看见杰西阴沉的脸色之后，把要说的话咽了回去。

杰西从旁边的匣子里拿出一串长长的串珠，酒吧的包厢里，总是会准备着一些奇奇怪怪的东西。松村北斗没想到，有一天会被用在自己身上。

透明的，圆滑的，冰凉的触感，抵在自己的后方，杰西强硬地塞了一颗进去，“剩下的北斗自己来好不好？”

把北斗支撑在地上的右手拉过来，让他托住还露在外面的沉甸甸的部分，“要含好了，不能掉出来。”

北斗摸了摸，剩下的应该还有五颗，顺着自己的股沟向下坠，珠子好重，被杰西弄进去的那颗好像要被扯出来了。

跪坐着，身子不断向下俯几乎要贴上地毯，双腿越张越开，方便自己的动作，手指一点一点地往里推着珠子，“好大、杰西，塞不完……”磨磨蹭蹭地往里挤，最后一颗却怎么也进不去，抽噎着向杰西求情。

“更大的不是也吃过吗？”杰西蹲下身，用力按了按北斗紧致的小腹，“快一点，我还有事。”

“啊…别按、不要按……要掉出来了……”好不容易吃了这么多，又被杰西的恶作剧往外推出了一点，透明的珠子在粉嫩的穴口若隐若现，上面粘稠的润滑液反射着暧昧的光。

“我看这里一张一合地，完全不够的样子嘛。”杰西没有耐心再等，抓住北斗的手向前一用力把最后一颗珠子推了进去。

终于六颗串珠都在北斗体内相互挤压，每一次呼吸带起的颤抖都会引起珠子的活动，要害无时无刻不被摩擦着，北斗此时已经没有力气地瘫软在地上。

“杰西、不要生气了好不好……”他已经完成了杰西给的任务，折磨人的快感沿着脊骨一路向上作祟，大脑里一片空白，却还惦记着杰西生气的事。

“北斗以后都要听我的话，懂了吗？”拿住串珠末尾的线绳，往外一拉，带出淅淅沥沥的爱液，再往里一推，又全部没入。

“嗯啊……啊好、都听杰西的……”北斗感到一丝不堪，却又不可抑制地兴奋起来，嘴里重重地喘着气，全身泛起的欲潮让他几乎没法直起身来。

“北斗，来这里。”杰西回到沙发上。

北斗勉强凑过去，整个人缩在杰西的双腿间，头搭在杰西的腿上，忍耐着前后方道具带给他的欢愉。

发现杰西没有再给指令，然而自己也不敢擅自发泄，杰西拿着平板好像在处理什么事务，北斗有些失落，他不想只有自己陷入欲望的深渊，这让他觉得太过丢脸。

伸手摸上杰西的胯间，没有被阻止，那里也并非没有反应。不是只有自己一个人，北斗松了口气，杰西对自己也有感觉，这样的认知让北斗有点脸热。

张嘴把杰西那大得有些过分的性器含住，两只手把没有照顾到的地方裹住，舌头笨拙地舔弄着茎身，坚硬硕大的龟头戳在上颚，涨大的阴茎撑得口腔有点痛，这种事即使做了再多次，北斗也还是没学会让自己舒服一点的方法。

悄悄看了一眼杰西，他还是专注于手上的事，鼓起勇气放松口腔，尽力把性器纳入口中，直到感觉前端顶到了喉咙口才停下来，收缩嘴部肌肉，心里默念过了十几秒才猛地吐出来，窒息的感觉让北斗整个人都变得通红，眼里打转的泪水也争先恐后地掉下。

“做的不错。”杰西终于肯搭理自己了，感受到杰西的手拍拍自己的头，北斗还没来得及说一句话，无防备地被杰西又插入口腔深处，次次毫不留情，大力的进出让北斗又陷入绝望，是不是哪里又惹杰西生气了？

杰西一个深插，射在北斗的嘴里，粘稠的腥气呛得北斗只能低下身子咳嗽，好一阵子才缓回来。

“舔干净。”杰西指了指自己的那处，北斗忍着委屈把溅落的白浊都清理干净。

“小瞳，下次一起演奏吧。”

“可以吗？”少女有些受宠若惊。

“当然。”  
“我很期待啊。”

声音从平板传来，松村北斗眼神一缩，才明白刚才杰西在用自己的账号去看小瞳博客的内容！

“你们下次打算去哪里？你怎么都没有和我说？”杰西逼问。

不能说，不能让自己家的恩怨牵扯到杰西，如果自己成了杀人犯，不能把杰西拖下水。

松村北斗保持沉默，又好像回到最初他们相处的那段时间，两个人常常相对无言。

对于杰西来说，北斗太过神秘，他总是被挡在门外，说貌合神离都是抬高了他们之间的关系，他们现在又算什么呢？

又播放了一遍，视频里北斗的笑怎么看怎么扎眼。

“视频里你和她说了三句话，这样，北斗三十分钟内，前面不要泄出来，我就原谅你，好不好？”杰西商量似的和北斗说话，手上的遥控器调到最高级。

跳蛋顿时疯狂震动起来，北斗只能奋力地掐着自己，让疼痛占据上风，胡乱地点着头，答应这个几乎不可能的要求。

包厢门被推开，外面的人对里面的景色已经司空见惯，“店长，下面已经准备好了。”

杰西点点头，起身走过松村北斗旁边，轻飘飘地丢下一句话。  
“今晚没有北斗为我伴奏，客人们可是要失望了。”

贴在地上，感受着，或是幻想着楼下传来的雷鸣的掌声与震动，往常自己都会给杰西的独唱伴奏，今天自己不在，会有什么不同吗，他会不会把自己换掉，杰西到底需不需要自己？

乱七八糟的思绪把松村北斗搅得一塌糊涂，越发陷入幻想，身体明明已经舒服得不行了，心里越发空虚，好想要杰西，杰西什么时候回来，学着杰西对他做过的样子，用串珠不停地贯穿自己，穴道被摩擦得发烫，分泌的汁液在地毯上洇出一滩幽深，吞吐变得简单，“还不够……杰西、杰西……”

后穴一阵痉挛，北斗绷紧的身子突然间松了下来，一股股清液从股间涌出，把串珠扔到一旁，蜷起身子，他又用后面高潮了，虽然不是什么稀奇的事，但这是第一次自己一个人做到的。之前他都用杰西过度放肆的行动作为借口，这次却不一样。

还没等北斗想明白，杰西回来了。

杰西扫了一眼就知道发生了什么，“今天北斗不在，客人们都不买账了。”

听见杰西类似于抱怨的话，北斗又把自己缩得小了一点，但是于事无补。

杰西把北斗从地上抱起，重重地扔到沙发上，欺身压上，没有起伏的音调响起。

“我们继续。”

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是喜欢scbd给杰西blow job的亚子
> 
> 杰西日常霸道总裁（1/1）


End file.
